Child of Memories
by redrum and wine
Summary: Why does Sesshomaru even allow that human child to follow him? Its not like he owed her anything. No, wait, he knew why. He had known all along. She reminded Lord Sesshomaru of Her.
1. Prolouge

Ok first off this is the first fanfic that ive ever posted, so, even if you flame me, I'll still keep writting any way. BUWAHAHAHAHHAHA...ahem. yeah...so, any way. Getting back to the point. please review. It'll boost my confidence. ; 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru ((sorrowfully i dont...its such a shame isnt it...)), Rin, or any other characters of Inuyasha, nor inuyasha himself. Is that it...?I hope so.

So, here it is. The first chapter in hopefully a small series. Or i might just make it into a short story I'll just see where it takes me.

This is not a SesshomaruxRin pairing! I swear its not!

Oh, and this is written on notepad, so if it looks funny, im sorry, it can't be helped. Unfortunately, neither can my spelling and generally bad grammar.

Child of Memories

"Lord Sesshomaru"  
Sesshomaru started, ripped away from his thoughs. He looked down at the child plantively. Noticing the wild flowers she grasped in her right hand.  
"What is it Rin?"

"Look at the beautiful wild flowers Master Jakin and I found."  
She held up the flowers for his inspection, smiling when he actually looked at them.

"Come Rin, its time to go. Jakin, were leaving."

"Yes my Lord"  
The little imp jumped up obidiently as he watched his lord step down from the rock he'd been sitting on.  
Sesshomaru began to slowly walk away from the peaceful glade that, until he was interrupted, had captured his mind in a way that he didnt think was possible. The tranquility brought back memories...memories he didnt really have any use for.  
Memories about Her.

So immersed was he in his thoughts that he had let a human child sneak up on him, startle him even. He hadnt even noticed her scent that was carried by the faint breeze which even now was gently blowing through his long white hair.

Rin sped up, walking evenly with her lord and care taker. She could see that he was thinking again. Either that or ignoring her. She looked at the soft purple flowers that she had picked so carefully for him, enjoying their light, pungent smell. She looked at Sesshomaru, or rather, looked up at him. Seeing him not paying any attention to her, she quietly attached a single flower to his sash, tying it carefully, inconspicously into place.

Sesshomaru felt the geltle tug on his sash. Let her think she was besting him. He stopped and looked down at her.  
Rin, caught off gaurd attempted to keep walking, only to tug at his sash and come to a sudden stop.  
She looked up at Sesshomaru, embarrased, although she knew not quite why. She blushed and removed the flower before he could tell her to.

Sesshomaru looked down silently at the small child as she removed the flower from his clothing.  
As she looked up at him he caught sight of a small smile on her face. She was always smiling.  
Her eyes were always so cheerful. Happy in almost any situation. His polar opposite. Why did he keep this human child with him? Even he wondered that at times. it would be so easy to just leave her in some village where she would be safe and could have a permanent home. No, he knew why. All he had to do was look into he soft eyes. They were so much like Hers. Most likely a distant relative of some sort...She'd always been smiling to.

O.K. What do you think so far?  
Have i started out O.K.?

i'll try to get up another chapter tonight if i can. Please review.  
Even if its just to complain about it.  
Any little thing helps.


	2. The Dream

Ok. Due to a few reviews, which were actually encouraging...XD i have decided to continue with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys! 

Ok the Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru ((although Id like to))  
Inuyasha, Rin, Jaken ((I know...I spelled it wrong in the last one,  
but my stupid reject of a computer said it was right so...yeah)), or any of the other characters of such as may appear. So don't sue.  
you won't get much.

I do however own the plot, this story, and I do own Michicko and any of the other characters that I either havent named or havent created yet.  
So, once again, please review and here is the second chapter.

Oh, and to make this one distinction this "/" means the beginnings of a thought ((what they're thinking))or their dreams. And this "/" alsomeans the end of the thought and/or dream. nods You all got that? Good.

Child of Memories

"I brought more firewood Master Jaken"  
Rin said, stumbling under the large pile of firewood she was carrying.  
"Very good Rin, now just sit it near the fire. That should be enough to last us the night. Don't you think"  
"Yes, as long as it dosn't snow..."Rin put in hopefully, letting out a puff of air, seeing the faintest hint of her breath in the darkening night.  
"You stupid girl! Its too early in the year for snow"  
/Although I wouldnt exactly be surprised/  
Jaken sat near the small fire. It was getting darker. The moon would be up soon.

"Lord Sesshomaru"  
Rin, seeing him emerge from the woods, raced over to him, smiling sunnily.  
"Welcome back My Lord"  
Jaken hurriedly scrambled up to bow as his master walked past him silently without any sign of recognition.  
/Well its good to see you to.../

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at how many fish Master Jaken and I caught while you were gone"  
she pointed to a place near the fire where the fish were sitting, waiting to be cooked.

Sesshomaru looked just to humor her, but was surprised by how many fish there were. There were at least twenty there.  
"We made a net Lord Sesshomaru"  
"yes, this river was nearly over flowing with fish"  
Jaken put in unnecessarily.

Sesshomaru shrugged it off. Let them grow fat by attempting to eat it all. He certainly wasnt going to touch them.  
He walked over to a near by tree and sat at the base.  
He could feel the trees power flowing through the bark. It must have been at least four hundred years old.

He looked up to the sky, the light of the fire dancing across his face.  
Even with his view slightly blocked by the large branches, he could still distinctly make out the silvery cresent shape of the moon, mimicking perfectly, the emblem on his brow.

He listened to Jaken and Rin preparing their meal and gazed into the softly glowing fire.  
That was how it had all ended...in fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru"  
Once again he was ripped away from his ever elusive memories.  
He looked up at the girl, she was holding a fish out to him. It was still smoking.  
"No thanks"  
Sesshomaru told her, looking into her slightly put down face.  
"But why not? You must be hungry Lord Sesshomaru. With all of the fighing going on and all of the battles you've been involved in lately,  
it must be very exhausting for you"  
"Not especially," he said indifferently, not really listening at all,  
"you know i don't eat human food"  
Rin sighed and walked back to the fire, taking a small bite out of the fish intended for Sesshomaru.

Yes, he was certain of it now. The reason why he seemed to care so much for this one child when most other things he dissreguarded as insignificant or pathetic. She even walked like Her!

He looked into the fire tiredly. No matter what he said, he was tired.  
All of the fighting, especially his last with Inuyasha, had really been taking their toll on him. Especially without the use of his right arm ((though hed never admit it)). He gazed into the fire doggedly.  
He could feel himself slipping quietly into an unrestful sleep, the sound of Rin and Jaken's voices talking animatedly in the background.

/He was standing in fire... Everything around him was buring. An entire village was laid to waste.  
Bodies littered the ground, the pungent smell of their blood nearly over whelming his senses.  
He looked at his own hands, his claws drenched with blood.  
He knew not where he was, he just knew that he had to find someone.  
but who? "Sesshomaru!" a woman's cry pierced the air.  
He ran towards the voice, panick flooding his body, he ran at full tilt towards the sound.  
He stopped suddenly. The voice had faded away, his senses marred by the fire and smoke. He began walking again, towards the supposed direction of the the call.  
Then, suddenly, he saw a body in the distance, fire raging behind the slight body of a young woman.  
"Michicko"  
he yelled, every fiber of his being screaming in protest. No, it couldn.t be her!  
He rans towards the body, falling to his knees beside her.  
Blood stained the whole of her kimono, her sword lying broken by her side.

"Sesshomaru"  
She said, her beautiful face, marred by the pain that was wracking her body, "So...you did come after all"  
She reached a bloodied hand towards his face and caressed his cheek,  
leaving a small trail of blood to drip off of his chin before her hand fell through the air to land at her side, her eyes glazing over, the fire raging on.../

He awoke with a shout, leaping up in his haste and pain.  
looking around confused when he felt a cold breeze ruffle his sweat soaked hair and face instead of the rushing heat of the inferno he was reliving for the second time.

His shout had awakened Jaken and Rin.  
"Lord Ssshomaru"  
She rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
"What is wrong my lord"  
Jaken cried, running to his masters side, closely follwed by Rin.

At the sight of Rin, Sesshomaru, backed away, seeing a ghost, a spirit comming toward him. Seeing the dead girl Runnning to be at his side.  
"NO! Get away from me!" he shouted, stopping Rin in her tracks.  
"Lord Sesshomaru..." she took another, faltering step towards him.  
"I said to stay away"  
He pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes, willing for the image, so vividly imprinted in his mind, to go away.  
"Lord Sesshomaru...your scaring me"  
Rin spoke, her voice shaking. She had never seen him this way. He looked so primal, so...evil.  
"Get Back"  
Sesshomaru shouted,  
"Don't come any closer"  
He swiftly turned on his heels and disappeared into the forest,  
running for all of his worth.

He finally stopped in a quiet, moon lighted glade, panting, barely able to breathe.  
He sat down on the grass, nearly passing out.  
It had all come back to him in a rush, a sudden burst of his memeory, which he thought was long forgotten.

He passed out onto the cool grass, with the wind blowing softly through the trees. His mind restless, but his body at ease.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.K. One person said to make it longer, so I tried my damndest.

What was it that caused so much fear?

What was it about the sight of Rin that frightened him so much?

What was it that he remembered?

I guess you'll find out in the next chapter.

Oh, a heads up, the next chapter/chapters is all a memory, basically a dream that hes having.  
Hes still in the meadow...or rather his body is, but the next chapter will be all a memory, so dont get confused.

Confzzling enough yet?  
lol.  
I thought so.  
XD

So, please review. You know i love them.

Sincerely,

redrum and wine

Shes like a fine wine, only better."


	3. Meetings

Ok...due to lack of motivation ((a.k.a. lazyness and consumption due to my endevors at killing alien scum...yeah...I play my PS2 way too much. XX)). Plus, due to my phobia of typing added in...well you just end up with a prolonged story.  
XD 

Ok, seeing as how the last two were so sad and deep, I've decided to keep the next couple light and mildly humerous. Oh, and no, Michiko is not a ditz, shes actually very smart, but she just tends not to think before she speaks or think too much on her actions. She does what she thinks is right and follows her heart. ;

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, inuyasha, Rin, or any of the other characters of inuyasha ((although im saving up all of my money to buy the copywrite to Sesshomaru's boot...hey, one piece at a time right)  
But I do own Michiko and any of the other characters that i choose to throw in there to carry on the plot or just to throw them in there. So, dont sue me...I'm poor enough as it is. TT

Oh, did I ever mention that the whole time I was thinking out this story, I was listening to Echo by Trapt. I just thought that was an interesting little fact. And don't forget, this "/" means the beginning of a thought and this "/"also means the end of a thought.

Ok, so, here it is the semi-anticipated 3rd chapter. ((don't hate me if its not as good as the previous two, I have the beginning and end of the story set in stone...the middle is mostly improve))and I'm not in an exceptionally good writting mood.

Child of Memories

"By high order of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands you are here by ordered to evacuate this village immediately! Any who attempt to rebel or stay shall be dealt with accordingly"  
The pompous looking general shouted, not even bothering to dismount his horse.

A worried murmur ran through the crowd who had gathered around the troop of twenty men or so, all on horses, and all looking as if they owned the earth, the trees, the moon, and the sky. The elder of the village, a man of nearly 70, limped the the front of the group with the help of his cane.  
"But we can't leave! I've lived in this village all of my life! Where would we all go?

"Why should we care!" The general smirked pompously and looked down his crooked nose at the decrepit old man. "What are you gonna do old man, beat us with your cane?" He laughed mockingly, kicking the old man in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "That'll teach you to question the motives of our lord!"

A young girl of around 19 looked on apprehensiveley from the back of the crowd.  
/Why arent they doing anything? Are they just going to allow these fools to take their homes and their land without even putting up a fight/  
It infuriated her to seem the old man kicked to the ground. She began to shove her way through the crowd and helped to pick the old man up from the ground.

"Hey! If you pathetic excuses for soldiers don't have anything better to do than to go around fighting helpless old men?" She glared angrily up at the general.

"No, as a matter of fact, we don't. At least, not untilour lordarrives to give us new orders" He looked down at her apprasingly and jumped down from his horse agilely, smirking. "We have time to waste. Especially on such pretty younggirls such as yourself."He smiled haugtily, comming closer to her.

"If you even reach one finger towards me, you'll be pulling back a nub!"  
Michiko practically growled. She hated feudal dogs such as these. They left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh! So we've got a fiesty one here men!" the general shouted back to his men who laughed joyously, "We'll the fiesty ones do tend to make things more fun."  
He reached a hand toward her face.

Michiko, true to her threat, bit down on his hand as hard as she could, feeling a sadistic joy as he cried out in pain. "You little wench! You'll pay for that!"

The general un-sheathed his sword and charged at her, intending to slice her in two,  
but was quite unprepared when she side stepped and he ended up just charging past her.

"Why you little...HOLD STILL!" and he rushed at her again. Michiko, anticipating his move dogged the sword easily. Big men were strong true, but they werent very agile. She balled her fist and struck the general in the back of the neck as he passed her, sending him falling to the ground. He didnt get back up. /Damn it all! Way to go Michiko! I've got to learn some self control! Im lucky hes only unconscious/

The men on horse back, seeing their general beaten, angered quickly. They all jumped off of their horses, drawing their weapons. "Shes rebelling! How dare that little wench try to fight us" several of the men yelled, infuriated. They lowered their weapons, aiming them at Michiko.

/Great...way to go. Now theyre all mad at me! I'll be lucky if I survive this one. Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut? Why do I always take on problems that arent my own/

"Everyone! Listen to me! we can take them! We obviously outnumber them! They have no right to take your land! They come here preaching of their mighty lord! The lord who demands your very lands! If he is so mighty, why is he not here himself?" Michiko flared, aiming the question at the soldiers, her temper rising.

"If you wished an audience with me, you simply had to ask." a silvery voice rang out, silencing the yells and murmurs of the group. Michiko froze, a sweat drop forming at her brow. /What!Hes here! I was hoping to rile the villagers into just getting rid of the soldiers on their own! That'll never happen now that the lord is here! They'll never be able to stand up to him/

Michiko turned slowly, looking for a bodie to attach to the voice. The crowd slowly parted in an attempt to let the lord through. He finally emerged through the crowd to stand befoe Michiko.

She started at the feet, weighing her chances of actually winning a fight, or deciding if it was better to run instead. He was well dressed, that was for sure. She slowly traveled up his body, noting the fine make of his armor andblue-silver kimono. He was tall, finely built, and...a Demon?

She jumped, surprised by the sight of the markings on his face and his fine silvery hair, staring at his golden eyes, unable to move mostly from shock, but by surprise as well.  
/Hes...beautiful...it is a he right...I think so.../

"Woman, what is your name?" he demanded in a voice that clearly said that he was not one to trifle with.  
"M...Michiko."She stuttered, barely able to regain her composure.

"Michiko you say. We'll Michiko," he said, walking over to his fallen general and drawing his sword,  
"You certainly are foolish." He said, plunging his sword through the chest of the general.

Michiko gasped, unable to process the fact that he had just killed one of his own men. "Who...Who are you"  
She demanded, unconsciously stepping into a fighing position.

"Sesshomaru." The silver haired demon replied. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Ok, please don't kill me!  
I've been procrastinating for nearly three weeks on whether or not to post this chapter!  
I know its not very good! T.T Im sorry to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter.  
Im sorry for the bad writting!  
Like I said earlier, I have certain parts of the story landmarked, liked the begining, end,  
and parts of the middle section, but the rest is going to be so hard to write! Thischapter was particularly akward and I didnt know where to go with it! Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!

Please don't hate me! I promise that the next one will be better!

T.T T.T T.T T.T

Please review, and flame if you must. I wouldnt blame you.


	4. Conflicting views

I AM SO SORRY! Due to a series of groundings, bad grades, lethargic weekends, and all around lazyness, I havent updated in so long. I apologize from the bottom of my black little heart. T.T 

Ok, Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru (i have $138.25 saved up towards the purchase of his boot), Rin, Jaken, or any other characters. I do however own Michiko and all of the random soldiers and villagers that I choose to throw in there at my leisure. So don't sue. the most you would get are a few mangas, a coke can, and my computer...Its depressing how poor I am.

Oh, as I have been informed, some believe that the fluff on his shoulder is a better investment than his boot. you however, are completely wrong Cari.  
(Well, your right, but I'll never admit that. Besides, do you know how much that damn fluff costs?))

This chapter is from Sesshomaru's point of view!

Ok, so, as always, on with the fic.

Child of Memories

Sesshomaru watched, slightly amused as the girl took a step back, away from him. He grinned sadistically.  
He shook the blood from his sword, sheathing it smoothly.  
He looked the girl up and down, surveying everything about her. Her clothes, a red and blue kimono, were a bit travel worn and she looked as if she hadnt rested in days, but her eyes were still very much awake,  
burning with a hatred and disgust that he knew was reserved only for him.

"I feel as if I must apologize for the rudness of my soldiers. Theyre not quite trained yet." He smirked, allowing his soldiers a good laugh.

"How...how could you kill him? How could you kill one of your own soldiers?" Michiko threw at him angrily, clenching her fists, barely able to contain the rage that was seeping through her body.

"Simple. He was useless. So i killed him. Its not as if his life actually mattered, or not to me at least"  
He looked off handedly at the soldier now lifeless on the ground, blood pooling and congealing around his body.  
"He was a waste of space. someone so weak as to let a mere human woman defeat them does not deserve to be allowed to continue breathing.  
I did everyone a favor by getting rid of him"  
Sesshomaru looked calmly at the girl, noting the anger and disbeleif written across her face.  
/Shes pretty when shes angry, at least, as far as humans are concerned/  
he though idly to himself, watching her tried to come to terms with what he had said.

"Vile Demon!" Michiko spat. "You had no right to kill him!"

"On the contrary. i had every right. He was my general and I used him as i saw fit. Which brings me to my next point of conversation.  
As was stated earlier, all of you are ordered to leave this village immediately. Any resistance will be met with force."  
He called, looking around at the villagers who backed away fearfully from his glance.

"You can't just order people out of their homes!" Michiko cried disbelievingly.

"The scorpion demons have gathered forces and are trying to seize control over this whole region, I refuse to allow that to happen and I will do whatever I deem neccessary to prevent that from happening. Now woman, step down."  
Sesshomaru said threateningly, glaring down her, his golden eyes blazing.

/Insolent little pest/

"I will not! I won't allow you to just waltz in here demanding everything from these people who actually work for a living! Unlike you, mightly lord Sesshomaru." she said the last bit sarcastically, mocking him.

"You dare to speak against me." Sesshomaru said softly, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Very well, then i will kill you all." He said, drawing his sword.

A scream cut through the crowd, drawing his attention away from the girl.  
"Demons are attacking the southern side of the village! Everybody head for cover"  
A young boy of around twelve came panting into the group. "We have to get out of here! There are hundreds of them!"

"Now you see what your persistance has caused." Sesshomaru said, glaring at Michiko and sheathing his sword. "Now what I was working against has happened, despite my efforts. theyre comming across the borders in force now."

"MEN!" he called to his soldiers on horse back. "Prepare for battle!"

The soldiers cheered and kicked their horses into action, riding towards the horde of demons comming into view over the hills of the village.

Sesshomaru spared one last spiteful glare at Michiko. "I shall deal with you later. If you try to flee before our conflict is settled, I will find you, and then I will kill you."

Sesshomaru then sped off in a blur towards the forces that had just clashed at the southern end of the village, jumping right into the midst of the battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know, a bad chapter, but the next will be better, I swear! These two were just akward because I'm half asleep, and i had no idea on how to write it.

The next chapter will be from michiko's point of view.

T.T Dont hate me for this chapter. Please keep reading.

Oh, ps, tell others about my fic if you like it please. I would like a few more reviews...

I'll try to post another chapter before the night is up.  
Enjoy.

Redrum and Wine.


	5. Battle Cry

Ok, firstly, I would like to take out the time to thank my readers and friends who have stuck faithfully to this story. Which is all basically a great concept to end my writer's block. My life has basically been hell since December and it's just been up and down since Christmas time. I had my computer revoked after a long bout with my mother so I've been using friend's comps. To check my e-mail and to read stories since then, all the while neglecting my own. I have a funeral to go to tomorrow, as you can see, my life hasn't gotten any better yet. I'll be 16 on the 12th of March, and yet, I can muster up no excitement. My life basically sucks, so please bear with me until then ok. I'll try to keep posting frequently as time goes on, I will get this story done I swear to it. Its such a wonderful story in my mind, I'm determined for you all to share it with me as well. This was in his younger years, I'd say around 17 in our years, making him far older than a human 17-year-old because of the way they age, but around that age in this story, so technically, he is older than Michiko, so there.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha, I would have made the ending better, had Kouga and Kagome end up together, and Rumiko Takahashi would be cleaning my house and doing my homework right now.

XP

I do however own Michiko and all of my other random characters that I choose to throw in at my leisure.

((such as the 19, 423 soldiers that appear in the fanfic, along with the rabbits in the fields, the scorpions, the grass, the clouds, the snow, Sesshomaru's feelings, and of course, my computer.

So don't sue me….The most you'll get is my light-up pen and my prized platform shoes with the fish in the bottom.)) -- Don't forget/-/ means a thought. "-" means actual spoken words.

So, here we are, the not so long awaited 5th chapter of Child of Memories.

Enjoy.

Michiko growled deep in her throat, watching as the arrogant demon met the battlefield. No warning was given, no terms of agreement, the warriors all but met in a bloody clash. She watched in fascination as the snow-white blur calmly sliced through a scorpion, sending it's two halves falling to the ground writhing. The villagers were all running past her, towards safer ground….they had to be protected….

/That arrogant bastard/

"ARGH!" she yelled angrily, un-sheathing her sword in a swift movement. Racing past the crowd, calling out to them. "This way!" she ducked down and began running towards the rice fields and clear, open ground, hoping that the ones who had ran to the woods had not been killed. The villagers followed her like lost sheep, waiting for her next move. The elevated fields gave Michiko a perfect view of the battlefield.

A child was crying, hugging to his mother's robe, his eyes held tightly shut. Michiko unknowingly sought out the white demon on the battlefield. She didn't find him until a green flash opened a hole in the swarm of scorpions revealing the demon to be in the thick of the battle, a fleck of blood running down one cheek. /He's an excellent fighter/ She thought, morbidly fascinated with the scene before her. Demons of all kinds kept coming from the forest, joining the fray without any hesitation.

"Miss, we have to get to a safer place, one that's not so open!" the elder from before grabbed her arm, giving it an urgent squeeze, trying to retrieve her from the dreamland she had slipped into. Michiko, ripped away from her observations turned to him, glaring at him like a spoiled child. "No. The open is the best place to be. If we're all huddled together in some hut or cave, then we're trapped with no way to defend ourselves or know what's happening. It's a pathetic way to run from a battle. If any of you were meant to die today, then you won't escape that fate by hiding from it." She said, her intelligent eyes drawn back to the battlefield. "He looks as if he's dancing…." She whispered to herself.

"Miss…."

"Hmm, gather the remaining men into a circle, place the women and children at the heart of it, at least we can protect them with everything that we have." She turned back to the group of people behind her, huddled together in fear. A man to her left gasped, watching the battlefield. She turned quickly to see what had caused such a reaction. Far up in the air, A body was falling back to the earth, his blue kimono reflecting the sun brilliantly. He was caught as he fell by the deft claws of the scorpion, hissing as it raised its venomous tail of the throat of the demon it was holding. He appeared unconscious from this distance, his white hair lying on the great claw of the scorpion that held him in its grasp. Blood was trickling from the claw onto the ground, sizzling as it hit the already blood-drowned field. Michiko raised her sword and bolted out over the hill.

"Miss! Where are you going?

"The battlefield!" Michiko shouted over her shoulder as she raced towards the battlefield. "Don't move away from that spot! Protect the women and children!" Her legs pumped faster as she raced through the first small puddle of blood, the hot smell already over whelming her.

Yup, that's it, bad isn't it?

XP

Oh well, I'm writing this for me, no one else, so as long as I can get down some of what's in my head I'll be happy.

I should be able to get up another chapter tonight before I go to bed.

Enjoy and please review.

Remember though, I accept criticism, not assholes.


	6. Scorpion Kings and Pretty Things

Yeah, I went to a funeral today, so my manic-depressive attitude towards life hasn't gotten any better, but I shall still continue to write these chapters out, just for something to do I guess.

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was really mine, he and Miroku would be lovers and Sangho would get her poor brother back. I do own Michiko, even if she's ditzy, the llamas in chapter 14 of when in the road, my cell phone, my blinkie pen, and my ps2.

So don't sue me, I do tend to bite.

So here it is, chapter 6, wow! 6 chapters already!

Enjoy.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected the blow, he'd gotten ahead of himself, again. He had stopped to survey the battle, carelessly watching when he felt the scorpion's tail hit him hard in the back, sending him flying, expelling all of the air from his lungs. He hit the ground hard, skidding a few feet to a stop. He was conscious, but he couldn't move, could sense what was happening, knowing that he should get up, but it was all so fuzzy. The ground shook as the giant scorpion came to stand over him.

/MOVE! MOVE DAMN IT/

A gasp escaped from between his lips as the scorpion picked him up. He felt like a doll, limp and lifeless. The scorpion deftly threw him into the air, playing with his catch. The wind ripped through his hair as his momentum slowed then he slowly began to fall again. He forced his eyes open to the bright light as he fell, seeing nothing but the clouds, before the scorpion caught him again with a sickening crunch as he felt three ribs give way to the pressure. Struggling to reach his sword, the hilt only an inch from his fingers, he felt the demon begin to tighten its grip.

XX

Michiko rushed through the battlefield, jumping over corpses and carcasses, knowing that if she spared them a glance, then she wouldn't be able to go on. The demon was right in front of her now; the beast was by far the biggest thing she had ever seen. Pulling her sword around she took a leap, her sword above her head. She brought it down onto the leg of the creature, cutting it deeply as she lodged her sword farther into its armored skin. Michiko looked up as her sword began to smoke and the demon's blood started to melt the metal, to meet the scorpion's glare. She saw the hit coming as she struggled to withdraw her sword from its leg. The giant claw hit her hard in the side, sending her flying a few feet away to land next to the body of another soldier, her sword still stuck in the giant insects body.

XX

Sesshomaru had heard the girl cry as she was flung to the side, it was all the distraction he needed as the scorpion loosed its grip as his fingers grasped the hilt of his sword. His eyes flashed angrily as the scorpion turned again to him, its tail drawing to his neck, dripping yellow poison from the stinger. Sesshomaru bared his teeth, growling as he slowly forced his arms from his side, prying the claw apart. He brought his sword up swiftly with all of his strength, slicing through the pincer in a clean cut, its yellow green blood spraying out of the gaping wound as Sesshomaru dropped to the ground in a crouch before the scorpion king, its severed claw landing beside him. His eyes flashed an angry red as he shot under the body of the scorpion, slicing its abdomen open. The giant insect hissed angrily as it spun around to face the dog prince again before flying at him. Sesshomaru leap into the air, bringing his sword down on the demon's body, completely severing it in half. As the body fell before him he stepped back from the wave of noxious blood, covering his nose from the fumes. The body writhed on the ground, hissing as it's tail and head moved at different intervals. He walked over to the head, its glassy eyes already fading over, and buried his sword into the top.

XX

Michiko struggled awake to the sound of cheering. She opened her eyes blearily to see the soldiers all crowded around Sesshomaru, there were only a few, maybe 20, soldiers left of the army of several hundred. She looked at her surroundings and screamed as she realized what she was leaning against was the body of one of the soldiers. She scrambled up from the ground quickly just as Sesshomaru began to make his way toward her. He had a bloody rip in his kimono going down the right side of his chest and torso, a jagged wound showing through the material. He tossed her sword at her feet as he glared at her. "Did I not tell you to stay put." He said, his voice icier than before, his golden eyes glaring down at her. Never before had she felt so short, he was nearly a foot and a half taller than her. /….told me to stay…./ Her temper flared quickly. "Told me to stay put? That's the thanks I get for trying to help you? I was at least expecting something more along the lines of good work or thank you Michiko, for without you, I would surely be dead by now!" She practically shouted at him angrily.

XX

Sesshomaru blinked. No one ever spoke to him that way. Not even his father had dared to raise his voice to him, now this human girl was shouting. "Watch your tongue or else I'll cut it out." Sesshomaru said coldly, watching with morbid amusement as the girl calmed down, or at least held her mouth in check momentarily. He was angry that he had to be saved from his own carelessness and more so that the one to come to his aid had been this girl. /She's stronger than any normal human….she's either brave or incredibly stupid. Half of the men I have lost ran away from fear. Not that it matters, the demons in the woods have picked them off by now./ He smiled at the thought.

He looked her over once as he made up his mind. "You….girl.-"

"I have a name, its Michiko!"

Sesshomaru glared warningly at her, silencing her voice. "I have excellent news. I'm not going to kill you. Instead, you're going to stay here and train my soldiers for me." He nearly laughed as he saw all of the color drain from her face/oh yes, this will be an entertaining war./

Yup, still bad, but what ever, now I only have a few more bad, boring chapters left before I can get to the fun ones. Then they'll be a lot better, I hope.

So, send me reviews, I know my stories not the worst out there, so don't soak me in gasoline and light a match, thoughtful criticism is always best.

-Tani


	7. Soap and Partially Nude Men

Ok, now that I'm feeling a little bit better, I think that I can safely continue without sending my story to crash and burn like a German Zeppelin.

Keehee….flames!

Ok, the disclaimer: I don't own it ok, if I did, do you honestly think that I would live right beside the fucking ghetto? I own my little Michiko and I don't care what any of you say, my bishie is Lord Sesshomaru, and only I can have him. Rumiko just gets her name branded on his skin. T.T. So there.

Now don't go suing me or reporting me for that because that would probably be the last thing that I needed to send me over the edge. I'm now 16 and so I can still be tried as a minor, so ha.

Finally, Lucky 7! W00t!

Child of Memories

Sesshomaru turned with a satisfied nod and began to walk off. "Hey!" Michiko yelled, quickly picking up her sword and running to catch up to him. What the hell do you mean train your soldiers? What soldiers? How can you expect me to know what to do with them?" She shouted, catching up to him, still jogging to keep up with his long strides. "I have no clue how to train an army!" Sesshomaru stopped and glared down at her.

"I mean exactly what I say, you are to train them. I care not how you do it, but I expect it to be done. More soldiers will be arriving soon from the norther land, demon and human alike, and they will all be put under your supervision." He stated it all in his calm voice, devoid of any kind of emotion.

"But I can't train an army!" Michiko cried exasperatedly.

"Do it, or you and all of the people here _will_ perish." Sesshomaru said, cutting her off before she could continue. "Henta, Gengi, take her and keep her occupied. Find her some proper attire and make an attempt to find something of worth in this peasant."

"Yes sir!" the two soldiers saluted as Sesshomaru swiftly turned and strode down the lane that was being cleared of bodies. Michiko tried to follow, but each of her arms were caught at the elbow, one by each of the soldiers. She looked up at them both, the burly one, Henta, had her right arm in his huge fist, his whole hand enclosing around her small limb. The other, the one to her left, had the strange eerie glow that Lord Sesshomaru had. His pointed ears and long brown hair testified that he was a demon. She gulped as they turned her, or rather, drug her around to face the opposite direction. What exactly had he meant by "keep her occupied"….She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

/I'm gonna die/ she wailed in here mind. /They're going to find me naked in a ditch beside the road and I'll end up being buried in a nameless pauper's grave! Just like Gran side it would happen/ Her mind raced around frantically for a way out of this situation, searching for anything that could be of use.

/Rake….no, Scythe maybe…..Scythe ten feet away….definitely not….Sword…too obvious…../

XX

Hours later, Michiko came out of the ten, fully clothed in "proper" battle attire and smelling strongly of soap. It had been far more dignified that she had dared to hope in the beginning….if you called being repeatedly dunked into boiling hot water and scrubbed raw by an old crone who obviously had some kind of grudge against either her or the soap could be called dignified. She re-adjusted the outfit as she walked out of the hut, it was a deep red, crimson color on the right shoulder, a dark amber gold on the left, and tied together by a golden sash. It fit all too well in all of the wrong places as far as she was concerned as she pulled at the sash despairingly. Gengi and Henta were outside of the door waiting for her with their lances at attention. They obviously hadn't trusted her enough to be left alone. They saluted as she walked out, causing her to glare at Gengi with more of an attitude than she possessed earlier that day. "Don't do that." She said, annoyed by the simple action. When they didn't leave, she turned to Gengi. "Well, wadda ya want?" She asked with contempt.

Gengi saluted again before replying, "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you once you've been properly dressed and composed."

/Meaning he wants to see me immediately…./

Michiko sighed heavily before, "Fine take me to him." She let Henta lead the way to a large pavilion in the center of the field. /He spares no expense apparently….how long was I in the bath/

Michiko walked in through the entrance, pushing aside the flap hastily and stepping in. She stopped abruptly as she caught sight of Lord Sesshomaru. He was standing in the middle of the floor, arms spread apart in nothing but the questionable remainder of his pants as a surgeon addressed his wound. It had obviously been neglected thus far for the blood was still dried around it. It was a deep wound that made her feel somewhat queasy. The bruising went up all along the right side of his chest and a small portion of his left. Michiko cast her eyes about the room, looking anywhere but at the obviously under-dressed demon, blushing despite herself when she couldn't help but take notice of his well-muscled body.

"You have some broken ribs and a few minor cuts and bruises, but nothing to really worry about." The doctor said, wrapping a heavy bandage around his chest. "It should be fully healed within no time." He said, tying off the bandage and straightening up, gathering his medical bag. He passed Michiko on the way out, nearly bumping into her, she didn't notice. She was too busy looking at everything….anything but Him.

"What are you looking at?" she heard from his general direction.

/Damn him./

Heh, so now that its midnight, I think I'll post this tomorrow before my lacrosse game. I hope this was better than the last two or four chapters or so.

Please review, you know I like….love the encouragement.

-Tani


	8. Business As Usual

Ok, now that you all feel as if I'll never write again, I'm back with another chapter.

I can't help it….I know that I should write, but I can only do it when the fancy strikes….I need help I know…. How am I ever to make it in the world of professional writing? If I can't even finish one story, then how am I ever going to make a deadline?

-despairing-

Disclaimer: I can never tell a lie! I own this story! I am Rumiko Takahashi! And my birthday is February 31, 1990! …. . I'm lying again….aren't I? Oi, I need to work on my skills. I do however own Michiko and this story line, so please don't sue, lawyers make me feel icky.

So, as always, without further adieu, Here is chapter 8, from an omniscient point of view!

Child of Memories 

"I….nothing." Michiko grumbled as she was forced to look directly at the demon. "They said you wanted to see me." She stated crossly, a bit of an edge coming to her voice. She knew he was enjoying watching her squirm.

/Bloody Bastard….If he comes near me I swear…./

"Yes, You were brought here to discuss your duties. If you are to train my army, You will be needing far more than that sword by your side." Sesshomaru spared her a passing glance as he made his way to his desk, scooping a letter up from amidst the already visible clutter. "I just received word from Hinagi, my general to the north. He assures me that by this time tomorrow, over 12,000 soldiers will be arriving to help in my cause." He scanned over the letter quickly before dropping it back down onto the table.

"May I see that?" Michiko asked before she could stop herself. "What ever for?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her curiously. "Women of you status cannot read, so what use is it to you?" He grinned at the statement. "And what, exactly, is my status?" Michiko growled angrily, marching over to the table and briskly picking up the scroll. She scanned over it quickly before looking back up at Sesshomaru. "It says there are to be over 8,000 demons included in this army. How exactly do you expect me to train demons?" Needless to say, Sesshomaru hid his surprise well behind a cool smile. He chuckled as he watched her. "You are to train them to the best of your ability I suppose." "That's not what I asked…." Michiko grumbled as he walked past her.

/He's intentionally being difficult./

"I need to know how you expect me to train an army!" She practically shouted, turning to watch him. The glow from the lamp reflected smoothly off of his pale skin, giving him a soft orange glow. "You demonstrated unusual skill today on the battlefield, you're quick with a sword, even with the hindrance of your weak human extremities, and despite displaying an outright contempt for authority, you showed bravery; an unlike most of your kind who run at the sign of any danger, you at least hide your cowardice well." Sesshomaru said, his eyes calculating as he watched her. He picked up a fresh red hitatare from the side table and began to untie his obi.

Michiko, blushing furiously, quickly turned back around.

/He's not very shy is he/

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly as he changed his clothes. He could practically feel her blushing all the way across the pavilion. You are to report to the weapons master tomorrow at noon and he will introduce you to the remaining soldiers and generals. There you will be briefed on your duties and escorted around camp. He will be reporting back to me nightly of your progress." Quickly tying his obi around his waist, Sesshomaru walked past her out the door of the pavilion without another word. "Gengi, Henta, escort her to her quarters." "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Gengi stuck his head back in through the door. "Well, come along then." He said grinning as he disappeared outside. Michiko shook her head despairingly as she walked out into the cool night air. The torches had been lit, lighting the camp nicely. The sun had gone down and the stars had risen since she had walked in. "We're to walk you to your quarters Gener-" "Call me Michiko," she interrupted, "None of this general crap." Burly Henta laughed heartily before bowing. "Alright then, Michiko, we're to escort you to-" Yeah, yeah, I know, my quarters. Well, lets get on with it then." She sighed, walking away from them in the direction she had come on the way there. "Well Michiko, it'll take you awhile to get there going that way." She heard Gengi laughingly say behind her. "For I dare wager that your taking the long way." "Well then I'll take the long way!" Michiko spat out, she hated being laughed at. "I hope you can swim then, because if you keep walking that way, your going to hit the ocean and then the continent before you get back." Michiko stopped dead. Turning slowly, she marched back to Henta and Gengi, all but consumed in fire. "Bloodybastardslaughingatmewhothehelldotheythinktheyare" She muttered, stalking past them. She stopped a few feet in front. "Well aren't you going to lead the way?" She called out angrily over her shoulder. Gengi just shook his head smiling as he jogged to catch up to her. "Henta, you go on ahead and turn in, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He said waving over his shoulder as he caught up with Michiko.

As they walked, Michiko began to calm down; her anger wasn't quite directed at Gengi in the first place. "So, your names Gengi, correct?" she said, glancing over at him. "Yes, Gengi the Magnificent to be more precise, or rather, Gengi the Wise, Gengi the Brilliant, Gengi the –" "Gengi the lord of putting on airs." A passing foot soldier laughed. "Gengi, you can barely handle that lance you've got now, let alone have a reputation for being magnificent yet." Gengi glared at him as he passed, turning silent. Michiko giggled, "So what's your name again?" Gengi gave a half-hearted smile before replying, "Gengi the Fox." "Ah, I see, well Gengi, do you mind telling me why we've circled the entire camp already and you've yet to escort me to where I'll be sleeping tonight?" "I wanted to give you some time to cool off," He grinned, "Because if you go to bed angry, you'll have nightmares." "So kind of you to worry so much about my well being." Michiko grumbled sarcastically. "If you really cared, you would have warned me that this Lord Sesshomaru was so damned impossible to work with." "He's not impossible really, he's an excellent commander, he just likes to have his fun like the rest of us." Gengi said smiling. 'Besides, its not like you came off any worse for it, he complemented you, in an albeit very unusual way. That's more than what anyone else usually gets." "That was supposed to be a compliment? I have never before-" "We're here." Gengi practically sang, cutting her off. They had stopped in front of smaller pavilion, only six tents away from Lord Sesshomaru's. 'You walked me all the way around this damn field for who knows how long, to only take me 500 feet away from our original starting point?" Michiko shouted exasperatedly, her anger apparent. "Yup." Gengi replied smiling. "And it's 486.3 feet to be precise." "ARGH! Just go already!" Michiko cried, hanging her head. "Ok, Good night Michiko, Don't forget, bright and early!" Gengi practically danced away.

"Ihopeyougeteatenbyrabidjackalsandyoureyesgetpeckedoutbycarrioncrows." Michiko grumbled, throwing open the flap to her tent and stopping dead once she was inside. It was far less grand than Lord Sesshomaru's, but it was still a far cry to the field she had slept in last night. "I suppose this cant be all bad." Michiko muttered before turning in for bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok, I know, it's a bad chapter, and I had to force myself to write it. Please no flames telling me how much it sucks, I already know that it does, so the effort is futile.

Please R&R, you know I enjoy it, and tell others about my story, I want some more reviews.

Until next time,

-Tani


	9. I Think She Needs an Alarm Clock

So, after holding out for as long as I can in hopes of more reviews…..(sigh) seeing as how I got only one! XO I can't wait any longer to write up my chapter.

X3 Hopefully its not as bad as I think it is ne?….no….it probably is….Ban seems to think so and Skye cries at the end….but whatever. I have a few more chapters to go before it really starts getting good unfortunately. I'm keeping Lord Sesshomaru in character as much as I can…..I happen to prefer the thought of him having a sadistic sense of humor thanks. It's better than him having none at all besides.

In case your wondering why its taken me so long to start this again, a major virus crashed my whole computer at the beginning of the summer and I had to have a techie from my mom's job come and clean it up. This is the only thing out of the next 8 chapters that I was able to recover and that's just because I sent it in an e-mail to my cousin to see what she thought of it. Even then it was only half of this chapter.(cry!)

Don't forget/-/ means a thought. (nods)

Disclaimer: Don't Own (Now, imagine that in bold letters 14 feet tall and surrounded by blinking neon lights that cause epileptic seizures to some viewers). Now, I do own Michiko, this story, and a few other OC creations, but other than that…I have a boot…..do you want a boot?

Chapter 9 

The sun filtered into the room silently as Michiko slumbered, slowly but surely reaching her eyes. "Numph!" She growled, wrinkling her nose and turning over in bed. Suddenly she shot up, the covers flying off of her. "Oh My God!" she quickly looked to the door of the pavilion, a breeze playing across her face and the mid-morning sun causing her to squint. "Its morning!…..I'M LATE!" She quickly jumped up out of the bed and started throwing on her clothes.

"DAMMIT!" She cursed as she fell to the ground hard, struggling with the lower half of her outfit. In her haste she had thrown on her boots before her lower garments and in an effort to save time, was trying very hard to get them on over her shoes. Hopping around the door, she finally managed to get her left foot in and bolt out of her tent, only to hit something very hard….and short. She barely caught herself as she stumbled backward, looking for the item blocking her path…..there was nothing there.

"UMPHUHMP!"

She looked down. A very short child with fiery red hair was glaring up at her, his hand at his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Michiko bent down to apologize to the kid before he threw a fit. Ruffling his hair, she looked at him and smiled. "Listen kid, this is no place for children to play, so run back home, I'm sure your mothers worried about you." She smiled sunnily, only to be met with a cold glare.

"Who are you calling a child?" He cried out, his face growing red. "I'm old enough to be your grandfather's great-grandfather! I'm by no means a child and I'm insulted by the mere thought! Why I'm old enough to-"

"Old enough to know that yelling will get you no where, especially with a woman. Honestly old man, you ought to know better." Gengi said walking around the corner of the tent. There you are Michiko. We were just coming to look for you." Gengi said, smiling sunnily.

"Gengi, you idiot, how dare you talk down to a higher officer!"

"Well, everything considered, how else am I supposed to talk to you? Oh! Michiko, this is Akitoki, the weapons master."

"He….Hello." she said, bowing her head, sorry about the mix-up…." She said blushing furiously.

/….that's a weapon master….he's so….short./

"Mix up? This is an outrage! I outta-" "Oh, give her a break Aki. She didn't know."

"You know I despise that name." Akitoki grumbled. "I will be watching you Michiko and reporting back to Lord Sesshomaru every evening. Obviously I have nothing good to report as of yet. You are needed at the training fields with the new recruits, Gengi will lead you and I will be along shortly. I expect to see some semblance of order by the time I get there." He said, his nose thrust in the air before he turned sharply and began walking off in the direction of the village.

"….I don't suppose there's any way to apologize to him without insulting him is there?" Michiko asked, still blushing and turning to Gengi.

"Nope, none at all." He said smiling brightly, "now, hurry up, we're late." Gengi turned and walked around the corner of the tent, Michiko following close behind. "You know, he's not that bad all in all."

"….who?"

"Akitoki." He said laughing. "He's just….gruff in the way he shows affection."

"Then I suppose he already likes me a lot." Michiko said giggling.

They rounded another corner and stepped onto an already worn down path and began walking uphill. Michiko caught a brief glimpse of Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, he was walking with another well dressed demon. She watched him closely as he disappeared into a tent.

"Got your eye on Sesshomaru, do you?" Gengi asked laughingly, snapping her out of her reverie. "He's another one whose not that bad, all in all."

"How do you know him?" Michiko asked, curious.

"Well, he's my Lord and commanding officer, I serve him."

"Most people don't know their Lords well enough to know that they're "not that bad, all in all."

"Can't get anything past you, huh?" Gengi said smiling.

"Nope, now tell." Michiko said looking up at him.

"We grew up together, in the castle, I've known him since he was small. I even knew his father a bit."

"His father?"

"Yes, his father, the mighty Inu-No-Taisho, Lord of all the west and one of the greatest leaders that ever lived."

"Wait! His father was Inu-No-Taisho? The giant dog demon so large he encompassed the sky and instilled fear in the hearts of all of his enemies with just a glance, that Inu-No-Tasiho?"

"Yes, that Inu-No-Taisho….though I don't remember him being quite so large, He was more around 6 feet I suppose….my how stories get around….give it a few hundred years and everything gets blown all out of proportion." Gengi said thoughtfully, his hand on his chin.

"I thought he was a myth in all honesty." Michiko mumbled, looking back towards the tent that Lord Sesshomaru had disappeared into.

"No, he was no myth, he was quite real, albeit the intimidating part of the story has stayed in tact at least."

"So, you grew up with Sesshomaru?"

"Well….in a way, yes. My father was a minor lord who lived a little to the south of Inu-No-Taisho's territory and was a long-time friend of the great dog demon. So, when my father died, it was only natural, I suppose, to be taken in by his house. But just because I grew up with him doesn't mean in any way that we are friends. Close acquaintances perhaps, but friends, no."

"Why not?" she asked, now even more curious.

"Well, firstly, there's the age gap. I was already nearly 300 when Lord Sesshomaru was born, and besides that, he was always too quiet for me to ever really talk to or have fun with….he kept to himself mostly."

"So he is that stuck up."

"No, it wasn't pride, it's just that growing up without a mother and a busy father can have a profound effect on how you mature."

"….oh." Michiko said quietly

/Great, now I feel sorry for the bastard./

The pair crested the hill and Michiko got her first glimpse of the new soldiers. They were all either yelling, showing off, fighting, or practicing with their new weapons, some barely missing other soldiers heads or other important body parts by less than an inch. To put it simply, it was pure chaos.

"Great…." Michiko said, her voice flat, as she watched the new recruits. "Why couldn't they all be standing there in nice uniform lines quietly waiting for me to get here?"

"Well then they wouldn't be men." Gengi said giggling. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

"Yeah, it looks that way." She said, sighing.

"AHEM!"

"AHH!" Michiko yelped, turning around quickly. She slowly lowered her gaze towards the ground to Akitoki.

"Well, how are the new soldiers coming?" Akitoki said with a sadistic grin before looking down at them. "Ah….not well I see. That's another point against you then."

"I….what….?"

"Get these soldiers in line!" He said loudly, stalking past her. "Quickly!"

"I….uh….how am I supposed to do that Gengi?" Michiko said turning to look at him. "Huh….Gengi?" she looked around and saw him already walking down the hill, waving to a few people in the crowd.

"….Superb. Some friend." She growled, stalking down the hill after the fox demon.

She skirted her way around the large crowd, almost having her head chopped off by a flying sword that some idiotic recruit couldn't hold on to. She finally made it to the supposed front of the crowd where Akitoki was leaning against a tree and watching gleefully.

"um…." Michiko cleared her throat. "Umm….excuse me….everbody?" Needless to say, she was completely ignored. "Hey….HEY!" She growled before inhaling deeply. "EVERYBODY!SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I PERSONALLY CASTRATE ALL OF YOU!" She screamed at the top of her voice. The crowd quickly simmered down, the threat of the loss of important organs was enough to get their attention apparently."

/Wow….well….that worked…..now what/

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, not too bad for someone whose mood about computers and writing all together has soured considerably. I'm typing up my next chapter now and should have it up soon. I can't believe that this happened! I was almost done with the story….well not done, but about three quarters of the way through.

XP

Its not fair dammit! XO

I don't know where I got the name Akitoki….Cari maybe?

Oh Cari, if your reading this, call me! I had all numbers stored on my comp., yours included, now its gone. I need to talk to you! (sniffle) Call me!

-Tani


End file.
